


Summer Time

by W4nderingStar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Finally!, Fluff, Jack and Gabe get a little vacation!, M/M, R76SE2019, reaper76summerevent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W4nderingStar/pseuds/W4nderingStar
Summary: Jack and Gabe go home for a well earned vacation.





	1. Summer Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! For you and me! The Reaper76 Summer Event snuck up on me and I had to do at least a little something for it! 
> 
> This was inspired by @gizaartworks AMAZING art that they made for this event! :D please go check out their works. And get a commission if you can! They are a really artist!
> 
> Reaper76 Summer Event:  
> Tumblr: https://reaper76summerevent.tumblr.com/post/185966868085/welcome-to-reaper76-summer-event-2019-a-whole-fan  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/gizaartworks/status/1145504490981904385
> 
> Giza's Twitter of the art that inspired me to write:  
> https://gartblog.tumblr.com/post/185990675471/gartblog-artowork-i-made-for  
> and her artstaion:  
> https://gizapossato.artstation.com/

**Summer Lights**

Even though the sun had nearly touched the westen horizon, it was still blazing hot. Despite the uncomfortable heat, Gabe wouldn’t have traded his current spot for anything else. The fading light had cast the clouds in shades of pinks, golds, peaches, and oranges. It was dazzling. The picture perfect ending to an amazing day.

“You boys doing okay?” Jack’s father yelled from inside the house.

Jack shifted on the porch swing and yelled back at the open door. “We’re fine, Dad, thanks!” 

Gabe grinned. This felt like being home, shouting through a two story house. Of course, at his family home, it was shouting between seven—or sometimes more— people. 

“I could have gone for a cold beer,” he said. “It’s hot out here.”

“Told you we needed to visit in the fall,” Jack said with that little “you should have listened to me” lilt to his voice that Gabe loved and wanted to roll his eyes at. “Indiana in July is murder.” 

“Maybe,” Gabe said, “but the only way we could both get away without causing an issue was for the Fourth.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “And I got to see you in your formal wear again.” 

Jack sighed and slumped against the back of the swing. “I was sweating my balls off on stage. Couldn’t tell you if it was hotter in D.C. or here.”

“You should take off your shirt if you’re hot.” 

Jack grinned. “That’s your answer to everything.” 

“It’s a good answer,” Gabe insisted. Because it was. 

Jack’s mother poked her head out the front door, her wild, red curls pulled back into a messy ponytail. 

“Jack, your father’s being a nit. Be a dear and get my sun tea from the backyard?”

“You got it, ma.” 

“ _ Is breá liom tú, _ ” she said, blowing him a kiss. 

“Love you too.” 

She vanished back into the house. 

“It still blows my mind how Irish your mom is and you’re Mr. America.” 

“We’re Scottish, thank you very much,” Jack corrected. He stood, stretching his arms above his head. 

The material of his blue and white plaid shirt rode up, revealing a stripe of creamy-white skin. Gabe wanted to bite it, but he restrained himself. 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Gabe stood. “I’ll come with.” 

Jack scoffed, but didn’t say no. Gabe followed Jack down the steps onto the grass. It was warm against his bare feet, but felt good. He loved his boots and all, but grass between his toes was a feeling he’d missed. 

Behind the house was a smattering of trees that shaded a wide yard. Numerous flower bushes served to buffer the back yard from the rest of the farm. Dozens of little paper lanterns were strung between the branches of the trees. 

“Wow,” Gabe said as Jack retrieved a large glass jar from where it sat in the last patch of sunlight. “This is a nice back yard. Bet the chickens love it here.” 

Jack put the jar on his hip, the dark-amber liquid nearly sloshing over the rim. “Chickens aren't allowed here. This is the social hub of the family.” He grinned. “All our parties take place here. It’s where I learned to dance.” 

“Dance is a generous term for what you do,” Gabe said. 

Jack set the sun tea down and held out his hand. “Let me show you my moves.” 

“Oh, this I have to see.” 

Jack grabbed Gabe’s hand and drew him into a loose embrace. They swayed back and forth as the sun fully set and the twilight of night slowly embraced the sky. Gabe pressed his forehead against Jack’s. 

“Wow, boyscout. You haven’t stepped on my foot once.” 

“Don’t tempt me.” 

“It  _ is _ getting dark. You’ll do it.” 

Jack chuckled. “Oh ye of little faith.” Jack snapped his fingers. 

The small lanterns turned on, their soft light bathing them in gold. Everything in the little oasis sparkled with warm light. 

Gabe smiled. “That’s downright romantic of you, Jack.” 

“Hmm, you’ve discovered my master plan.” Jack nuzzled into Gabe, swaying back and forth with him. “Romancing you in my backyard.” 

“I like it. But you know what would make this even better?”

“Hm?” Jack hummed, eyes closed. 

“You should take off your shirt.” 

  
  
  
  



	2. Summer Sands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't have them JUST visit Jack's family.

**Summer Sands**

The only warning Jack got was a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. A blast of liquid— ice cold liquid— hit him in the chest. Jack yelped several octaves higher than he thought his voice could go. Despite the blistering heat of the day, he curled in on himself, protecting his freezing cold skin.

“You son of a bitch!” he squawked. 

Gabe slung the red and black—because of course it was—super soaker over his shoulder. “Gotta keep your wits about—” 

A jet of water caught Gabe full in the face, blasting the Aviator sunglasses right off him.

“Luciana!” he roared. “ _ ¡No la cara!" _

The assassin stood proudly in her hot-pink bikini top and white sarong around her hips. Not exactly who Jack thought would be the one to bring the mighty Gabriel Reyes down from leading the water gun war. Gabe’s second youngest sister pointed her water gun at him again and pulled the trigger. Gabe recoiled, yelping and jumping away. 

“You’re not supposed to use ice water!”

“Like you’ve ever played by that rule.” She pulled down her glasses and looked Jack up and down, her gaze lingering on his pebbled nipples. “Isn’t that right blondie?” 

Gabe whipped his water gun off his shoulder and pulled the trigger. Luciana shrieked as the ice water hit her exposed stomach. 

Gabe snarled. “Blondie is mine. I go for your face— ”

Another stream of water hit him on the nose. 

Gabe snarled and charged. Luciana shrieked. She took off running through the sand, firing over her shoulder.

Water splashed across Jack’s shoulder blades. Jack yelped again and turned around. Izzy, Gabe’s youngest sister, stood with a tiny water pistol in each hand. Her flower-print sundress and wide brim sun hat would have made her look like an innocent young lady, were it not for the wicked grin curving her lips. Again, not the assassin he would have guessed would bring low the Strike-Commander of Overwatch.

“Got ya,” she mocked.

Jack pointed at her. “You’re lucky I’m out of ammo.”

She grinned and tossed the pistols down. “Me too. Truce?” 

“Funny how when you’re out of water you suddenly want a truce.” He’d seen her appear out of seemingly the sand under their feet to take the eldest Reyes sibling out of the game in the first moments of it. 

“All part of the plan,” she said, tilting her hat back to look up at him. “Now that you and Gabi are out of the game, I win.” 

Jack laughed, slinging his super soaker over one shoulder. “You sure did. I’ll remember this the next time we have a super soaker war.” 

Izzy winked at him. “You’ll never see me coming. Now come get some food.” 

Jack grinned. “I could really use a burger.” Or ten. 

“Cheese?” Gabe’s mom asked from her place by the grill. 

“Of course!” Izzy said, bounding over. 

“Guests first. Jack, cheeseburger?” 

“Yes ma’am, Mrs. Reyes.” 

She laughed. “It’s Estrella, please.” 

“Yes, Mrs. Reyes, ma’am.” 

Chuckling, she piled a plate with chips, rice, and a thick burger with all the fixings. Jack’s mouth watered as he wandered into the shade of the pair of umbrellas set in the sand. Gabe’s  _ abuela _ patted the spot next to her. Jack took the invitation and sat beside her. He dug into his food like he was starved, scarfing it down. 

Ally and her wife sat under the other umbrella, feeding each other chips and giggling like school girls. Izzy and her mother helped a soaking wet Luciana make a plate of food. And Gabe stood in the sunlight, water glistening on his skin, Aviators perched on the tip of his nose, dark gaze looking right at Jack. 

Goddamn. Gabe looked like he belonged on a beach, not a battlefield. Jack’s heart pounded just looking at him. Gabe pushed up his glasses and sauntered toward Jack. 

Abuela elbowed Jack in the ribs. He looked over at her. 

“Put a ring on it,” she whispered, giving him a wink. “ _ Rápido _ .”

Jack blushed. Was he _ that  _ transparent? 

“ _ ¿Estás siendo malo con mi amigo, abuela? _ ”

She shook her head. “ _ No _ .” She winked at him. 

Gabe scoffed as he sat next to Jack. “Don’t let her fool you, my grandmother’s wily as a fox.”

“Runs in the family,” Jack said. He set his empty plate aside, watching the rest of the Reyes family joke and talk and play. 

It was just like a holiday back home with the cousins, aunts, and uncles from all over the state. Being with Gabe’s family felt being with his own. 

“So,” Gabe asked, leaning back onto the sand soak up more sun. “What do you think of the beach, country boy?” 

Jack grinned. “Think it suits you, city boy.” 

Gabe pulled down his glasses again, looking Jack up and down. “Same goes for you. Looking pretty good with a tan. You could almost be mistaken for a native.” 

Jack smiled, running his fingers through his hair. “Already got the blond. Just need to learn how to surf.” 

“Next time,” Gabe promised. “I’ll make a Californian of you yet.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand as far as I know, these are my only two submissions for the Summer Event! Next year I won't have a huge writing project (maybe) that I'm working on, and I'll have more time to do more sappy one shots of the sad dads on the beach or on the farm! Maybe some fireworks under the stars. Who knows! :D
> 
> Translations- (by google translate because these were written so fast I didn't want to bother anyone about them)  
> ¡No la cara!-Not the face!  
> Rápido-Fast  
> ¿Estás siendo malo con mi amigo, abuela?-Are you being mean to my friend, grandmother?

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more small fic for the event I'll post tomorrow! :)
> 
> Translations:  
> Is breá liom tú- I love you


End file.
